twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Soul
Brave Soul is a mature unicorn pony. He is a member of the Tree Palace Royal Guard and wishes to help Equestria in anyway possible. Background Brave Soul was born in Manehattan and was taunted by the other colts and fillies for being a "white knight". He earned his cutiemark after fending off some bullies attacking a poor colt using only a trashcan lid. During his young teen years, he used his special talent for all manner of tools and weapons to assist the local law enforcement in catching the everyday crime. During this time, he felt like he could do more for Equestria as a whole. Just as he became a young adult, he moved to Ponyville and later purchased a small vacant house. Before leaving, he was given a family heirloom by his father. A Blue Katana, used by his ancestor during the old era. Upon arriving, Brave became aquainted with several of the local guards and soon joined up with them. -April 2015- Twilight decided to finally staff the Castlebrary and Brave was added as a candidate for Captain of the Guard. then on April 16 at 9:05 pm central time. Brave was named Captain of the Guard. Brave felt proud, his life long dream, fulfilled. June -2016- Brave had a dream that pointed him to a ravine at the base of Canterlot's Mountain. Together with some guards, he investigated and found an ancient tomb belonging to his long dead ancestor Bright Soul. During this adventure, Brave obtained new power called Spirit Magic. A special magic he would learn to control as he grew. -August 2016- In a twist of fate, Brave was surprised by King Sombra and brainwashed. He was then used to attack and take over Luna's Night Palace. Later that month, Luna made an attempt to take the palace back, and during the effort, helped Brave to free himself of Sombra's control. This marked the second time Brave's Spirit Magic activated. -October 2016- As Nightmare Night approached, Brave spent the days trying to activate spirit magic but to no avail. Once Nightmare Night arrived, Brave's attempt at Spirit Magic blew up in his face. The resulting magical explosion split Brave in body and soul. Brave was stuck as a ghost for 4 days straight, during which he scared other ponies and spent time working out how his magic worked in ghost form. Skills Brave is skilled in all kinds of weapons this is due to his unicorn magic. His levitation spell allows him to wield the weapons in many ways. Even enhancing them with his own magic. The weapons he prefers the most is the sword and the spear. Through study of magic, Brave has a good knowledge of various magical spells. One spell he has difficulty mastering is the teleportation spell. Though the magic he is especially talented in is Weapon Magic, a subtype of magic unique to his family. While he prefers to use solid weapons. After an encounter with the ghost of his Ancestor, Brave gained access to a unique type of magic called Spirit Magic. This Magic allows him to touch, and even fuse with spirits, temporarily gaining their power and knowledge. Cutiemark Brave's cutiemark shows off his skills with weapons and weapon magic, and his drive to protect others with the shield. He Obtained this cutiemark upon protecting an innocent mare from bullies, using a trashcan lid. Family Brave is the latest in the Soul Clan. A clan of noble unicorns who all have served in the guard at some point. The Soul Clan is one of Equestrian and Japonese mix. Though culturally they're more Japonese. As a Clan, the soul family has many branching families, though Brave is the latest in the head family. Each newborn in the Clan is trained in martial arts from the day they learn to walk. When they reach a certain age, they are then trained in weapon arts. This method of training has led to many growing up as renowned guards, or great adventurers. Trivia * While the first tweet was posted on January 20, 2015, this was not the character's first entry into Twitterponies. Brave began his Twitterponies adventure on October 22, 2014. This was on a previous account which was deactivated after getting hacked. * his Ethereal Weapon constructs are similar in concept to the Light Constructs from the Green Lantern stories. Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Unicorns